Happy Birthday, Kendall
by Ieeerr
Summary: "I had fun today." "Yeah, me too. It was the best birthday present ever! Thanks." "You're very welcome. It's not like that present wasn't fun for me too."


It was my birthday today and almost all my family and friends had left, only my crazy niece was still here and my even crazier friends: James and Carlos. But they were to interested in each other anyway to notice I was gone for a little while. I was kinda disappointed when Logan told me he had to go, but he said he would make up to me tomorrow, so it was okay.

I walked towards my room and opened the door. He was the first thing I saw when I looked into my room. He was lying on my bed, in nothing but a bow: my sexy, gorgeous, amazing boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, babe." He said in a sexy voice.

"I thought you needed to go?"

"I did need to go, how would I get in here, like this," He pointed at himself. "if you were around me all the time. You would have known."

"Oh yeah, ofcourse."

"Now, come here."

I licked my lips and started to walk towards him, after closing and locking the door. He grabbed my shirt when I was within arm reach. I collapsed on top of him which made us both giggle.

I leaned down and kissed him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lips, asking for permission to enter my mouth, which I obviously immediately gave. After a while he rolled us over.

"Mmmm, is this my present?"

"Mm-hmm and your clothes need to go." He whispered in my ear before licking it.

I moaned softly. He grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head. When it came off he threw it across the room, which made me laugh a little. He bent down so he could lick around my nipple.

"Mmm, baby." I said while I raised one of my hands to his hair and the other one to his lower back.

"You like that?" He asked before biting down on my nipple.

"Fuck yes Logie." I squeezed my eyes shut.

He licked and sucked on my nipple for a little while before moving farther down. Leaving love bites all over my tummy. When he reached my belt he moved his hands towards it. He undid my belt, button and zip and pulled my jeans down. He teasingly kissed my member through my boxer.

"Aaah."

He smiled when I looked at him. He moved his hands again and this time pulled my boxers down. He moved off my legs so my clothes could come off completely. When it came off he threw it in the same direction as my shirt.

He moved his legs over mine again and sat down on my knees. I moaned when he grabbed my cock. He leaned down and took the head of my cock in his mouth.

"Oooh, Logan." I sighed.

I moved both of my hands to his head, softly running my fingers through his hair and pushing his head down a bit.

He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around my cock. It wasn't long before I was getting close to going over the edge.

"Logan! I'm gonna come!"

Logan instantly pulled away, making me groan.

"Arrg, Logie. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want you to come yet, I'm not done with you, Mr. Schmidt."

A tingle ran down my spine when he called me that.

I looked at him when he pushed his fingers inside his mouth. After 20 seconds or so he pulled them out.

"Spread your legs."

I did what he asked.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He pushed his finger into me slowly. I tensed up while I grabbed the sheets and bit my lip. He didn't stop though. Once he was fully inside me he pulled his finger out, and pushed back in, and back out again.

"Mmmm, Logie, I want you."

"You need to be prepared more."

"No, I need you now!"

He pulled his fingers out, spit in his hand and lubricated his cock.

"Ready?" He asked again, moving his cock to my entrance.

I saw him looking at my face, so I just nodded.

He pushed the tip of his cock in, causing my skin to be covered by goosebumps. I nodded again, signalling it was fine to move.

His cock disappeared inside me when he moved his hips forwards. He pulled out and pushed back in, searching for a nice pace. When we found the nice pace, I pulled him down, wanting his lips on mine.

We kissed passionately while my arms were wrapped tight around him. He held himself up with both arms as he pushed and pulled in and out me quickly.

"Kendall, you're so hot." He moaned against my lips.

"AAAAAH!" I screamed when he hit my prostate. "Do it again!"

He trusted his hips on the same way, touching my prostate over and over again. He moved his head farther away from my head so we could see each other better. We liked to look at each other's faces when we made love.

"I'm so close!" Logan moaned.

"Go faster!" I moaned back.

He did what I asked.

We were both moaning each other's names loudly. I raised my hands to his head and pulled it down. Our lips met and we shared a passionate, hot kiss.

He pulled away and moved his mouth towards my shoulders.

"AAAAAH!" I screamed when he bit down on my shoulder. He didn't let my skin go, instead he bit again and quickened his pace.

My hands were still wrapped around him. I started to push my fingernails into his flesh.

"Logan, Logan, LOGANN! HARDERRR!"

"KENDALLLL!"

With one last hard trust he came inside me and I spilled my sperm all over my tummy.

He slowed down his pace and collapsed on top of me, we were both panting heavily. He moved his hands towards my hair and ran his fingers through it while I ran my hands up and down his back.

He kissed me, pushing his tongue inside immediately. I smiled at this, but I happily kissed back.

"I hope no one heard us." Logan whispered again my lips.

"Oh shit, I forgot this was my house. Carlos and James are still here too and my crazy niece, you know, Sky."

"Don't worry about it. We should go down though." Logan said and pulled out.

He looked at my stomach and then to his own. I laughed at him. He looked at me when he heard me laugh and laughed too.

"I know what to do!" I said.

I sat up and moved my head to his tummy. I licked his stomach, scooping up all my cum.

"All gone." I said when his tummy was clean again.

"Now you!"

He pushed me back onto the bed and leaned down. He did the same as I did.

"So hot." I whispered while I looked at him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"You taste so nice." Logan said.

"Hmmm, you taste better, but I have to say: it wasn't that bad."

He laughed while he crawled up the bed. I stuck my tongue out. He opened his mouth and closed it around my tongue.

"Mmm." I hummed when he started to suck on my tongue.

He pulled away and stood up.

"Get up, we need to go down."

"I don't want to, I wanna stay here with you."

Logan thought. "I can stay here tonight? So we have some more alone time later?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I said while jumping off my bed.

We both dressed, fixing each other's clothes when necessary. After we looked presentable, we smiled at each other. He leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"Let's go."

Logan smacked my butt when I turned around and walked towards my door. I looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow, earning a laugh from him. I unlocked the door and walked away. He followed me down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

When we walked into the living room, we saw that my crazy niece was already gone. James and Carlos were still sitting on the couch, with my brothers next to them and my mom and dad both sat in a chair next to the couch.

Carlos looked up.

"Did you guys had fun?" Carlos wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Carlos!" Logan said with a smirk. I couldn't even speak, that was so embarrassing.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay." Logan said, smiling.

"You guys did not do it while we were all in the house, did you?" James asked. Everyone turned towards us, even my mom and dad.

"Nooo, no, of course not!" I said. I was sure I was bright red by now.

Logan though, was nodding. "LOGAN!" I yelled, pushing him. He just laughed.

"This is so embarrassing." I said, shaking my head.

"As long as you had fun." Mom said.

I groaned.

"We know you do it anyway. You two are like.. sex addicted animals, we always hear you two." Kenneth said.

"Oh my god." I tried to hide my head behind my hands. "This is not cool. Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"Okay."

I sat down next to Logan, who was sitting in front of the couch. I snuggled close to him. He looked at me and wrapped his arm around me shoulder, placing a gentle kiss against my head.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Kevin said, making me blush. Logan just looked up and smiled.

An hour later James and Carlos went home. When they walked to their car Logan and I made a little bet. Logan thought they wouldn't even make it into one of their rooms, while I thought they would wait until they were at least at one of their houses. We would find out the next day, since they weren't so private about their relationship and the things they did.

Logan and I waved when they drove away. We closed the door, turned around and walked back to the living room.

"We're going to bed." Mom said.

My dad was standing in front of my brothers, talking to them and giving them a kiss on the head. He always did that when he was off to bed.

Me dad walked towards us. "Goodnight." He said and gave me a kiss on my head and Logan a pat on the shoulder.

"Goodnight, sweeties." My mom said and gave me and Logan a kiss on the forehead. That was her little thing, she always did that. She walked over to Kenneth and Kevin and gave them a kiss too. Then my parents disappeared into the hallway.

"I am going too." Kenneth said.

"Yeah, me too." Kevin smiled.

Kenneth stood up and patted me and Logan on the shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Night." Both Logan and I said.

"Goodnight, baby brother. Night, Loges" Kevin said, messed up my hair and punched Logan on the arm gently.

"Hey! Not my hair! And I'm not a baby! I'm 21 now!"

"You're still my little brother though." He said, messing up my hair again.

I groaned while Logan just laughed.

"Goodnight guys." He said and walked away.

"Night." Logan waved.

"We can finally sit on the couch. Alone." I cheered.

Logan sat down and I snuggled close to him.

We watched TV for an hour or so and then went to my room.

"Does your mom know you're staying?" I asked.

"Yes, I texted her, she texted back saying it was okay.'

"Good."

We both striped down to our boxers and lied down in the bed. He held me close while we watched each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Kenny."

"I love you too, Logie."

"I had fun today."

"Yeah, me too. It was the best birthday present ever! Thanks."

"You're very welcome. It's not like that present wasn't fun for me too." Logan laughed.

"Bastard"

We both laughed.

I leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

After 5 minutes we were both in dreamland and I can tell you, my dream was sweet, very sweet.

**Happy birthday, Kendall.**

**Let me know what you guys think of this, please! :D**


End file.
